Annie/History
Previous Lore 4th= "I never play with matches." - There have always been those within Noxus who did not agree with the evils perpetrated by the Noxian High Command. The High Command had just put down a coup attempt from the self-proclaimed Crown Prince Raschallion, and a crackdown on any form of dissent against the new government was underway. These political and social outcasts, known as the Gray Order, sought to leave their neighbors in peace as they pursued dark arcane knowledge. The leaders of this outcast society were a married couple: Gregori Hastur, the Gray Warlock, and his wife Amoline, the Shadow Witch. Together they led an exodus of magicians and other intelligentsia from Noxus, resettling their followers beyond the Great Barrier to the northern reaches of the unforgiving Voodoo Lands. Though survival was a challenge at times, the Gray Order's colony managed to thrive in a land where so many others would have failed. Years after the exodus, Gregori and Amoline had a child: Annie. Early on, Annie's parents knew there was something special about their daughter. At the age of two, Annie miraculously ensorcelled a shadow bear - a ferocious denizen of the petrified forests outside the colony - turning it into her pet. To this day she keeps her bear by her side, often keeping him spellbound as a stuffed to be carried like a child's toy. The combination of Annie's lineage and the dark magic of her birthplace have given this little girl tremendous arcane . |-|3rd= " may be one of the most powerful champions ever to have fought in a Field of Justice. I shudder to think of her capabilities when she becomes an adult." - High Councilor Kiersta Mandrake In the time shortly before the League, there were those within the sinister city-state of Noxus who did not agree with the evils perpetrated by the Noxian High Command. The High Command had just put down a coup attempt from the self-proclaimed Crown Prince Raschallion, and a crackdown on any form of dissent against the new government was underway. These political and social outcasts, known as the Grey Order, sought to leave their neighbors in peace as they pursued dark arcane knowledge. The leaders of this outcast society were a married couple: Gregori Hastur, the Grey Warlock, and his wife Amoline, the Shadow Witch. Together they led an exodus of magicians and other intelligentsia from Noxus, resettling their followers beyond the Great Barrier to the northern reaches of the unforgiving Voodoo Lands. Though survival was a challenge at times, the Grey Order's colony managed to thrive in a land where so many others would have failed. Years after the exodus, Gregori and Amoline had a child: Annie. Early on, Annie's parents knew there was something special about their daughter. At the age of two, Annie miraculously ensorcelled a shadow bear - a ferocious denizen of the petrified forests outside the colony - turning it into her pet. To this day she keeps her bear by her side, often keeping him spellbound as a to be carried like a child's toy. The combination of Annie's lineage and the dark magic of her birthplace have given this little girl tremendous . It is this same girl who now finds herself as one of the most sought-after champions within the League of Legends - even by the city-state who would have exiled her parents had they not fled beforehand. |-|2nd= : Released in V1.0.0.32 (October 23rd, 2009) In the time shortly before the League, there were those within the sinister city-state of Noxus that did not agree with the evils perpetrated by the Noxian High Command. These outcasts sought to leave their neighbors in peace as they pursued dark arcane knowledge. The leaders of this outcast society were a married couple, a grey witch and a cabal warlock. Together they resettled their followers beyond the Great Barrier to the northern reaches of the unforgiving Voodoo Lands. This couple's child, Annie, now comes to the Institute of War to pursue her calling. The combination of Annie's lineage and the dark magic of her birthplace have given this little girl tremendous arcane power. At the age of two she miraculously ensorcelled a shadow bear - a ferocious denizen of the petrified forests outside the colony - turning it into her pet. To this day she keeps her bear, Tibbers, by her side, often keeping him spellbound as a stuffed doll to be carried like a child's toy. Even for a child, being a champion in the League of Legends isn't child's play. |-|1st= : Released in Alpha Week 6 (March 25th, 2009) In the dark days, a colony of exiles was formed on the outer rim of the Shadow Isles. Criminals and heretics, those creatures deemed so dangerous and incorrigible that not even the front lines of the Rune Wars could contain them, were sent here from all the realms. With a grey witch mother and a cabal warlock father, Annie was the first true citizen of this colony, the only known child to ever call the Shadow Isles her homeland. The combination of Annie's lineage and the mysterious magics of her birthplace have given this little girl a tremendous amount of arcane power. At the age of two she miraculously ensorcelled a shadow bear, a ferocious denizen of the petrified forest outside the colony, turning it into her pet. Still to this day she keeps 'Tibbers,' as she calls him, by her side, sometimes transforming him into a stuffed doll to be carried like a regular child's toy. In the courtyards that dot the landscape inside the Institute of War, Annie is all sweetness and light, living the carefree life of an imaginative, playful child. She giggles and plays dress up like other girls her age - but don't let her fool you. Champions who have met her in battle will tell you that a different Annie comes out to play when she is inside the arenas. There is no sweet then - only the fury of a grey witch and the power of the cabal. Previous Abilities Affinity.png|Affinity Kindle.png|Kindle Ghastly Shield.png|'Ghastly Shield' Upon activation, Annie's ghostly guardians corporealize, protecting her from harm. Pyromania old.png|1st Pyromania (I) Incinerate old.png|1st Incinerate (Q) Disintegrate old.png|1st Disintegrate (W) Molten Shield old.png|1st Molten Shield (E) Infernal Guardian.png|Infernal Guardian (1st R) TibbersSquare old.png|1st Tibbers Previous Splash Art North America= Annie OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Annie Annie OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Annie Annie GothSkin old.jpg|1st Goth Annie Annie GothSkin old2.jpg|2nd Goth Annie Annie RedRidingSkin old.jpg|1st Red Riding Annie Annie AnnieinWonderlandSkin old.jpg|1st Annie in Wonderland Annie PromQueenSkin old.jpg|1st Prom Queen Annie Annie FrostfireSkin old.jpg|1st Frostfire Annie |-|China= Annie OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Skin Annie GothSkin Ch.jpg|Goth Annie Annie RedRidingSkin Ch.jpg|Red Riding Annie Annie AnnieinWonderlandSkin Ch.jpg|Annie in Wonderland Annie PromQueenSkin Ch.jpg|Prom Queen Annie Annie FrostfireSkin Ch.jpg|Frostfire Annie Annie FrankenTibbersSkin Ch.jpg|FrankenTibbers Annie Annie ReverseSkin Ch.jpg|Reverse Annie Patch History ** Cleaned up indicator and added a hit overlay on those stunned. * ** New missiles and hits ** Now has a small cast effect. * ** Updated cone AoE and made it match the actual hitbox. ** Added a hit effect. ** Made a new UI QuickCast indicator. * ** Added and modernized the ripple effect often used in damage reduction shields. * ** New cast effect with better hitbox representation. ** New idle effects on Tibbers. ** Now has a fire effect all around Tibbers to indicate AoE damage range. * ** Recolored from base. * ** Added additional VFXs to her kit, dance, and recall. * ** Recolored from base. * ** Added recolored VFXs to match the skin. * ** Cleaned up and matched for base changes. * ** Cleaned up and matched for base changes. ** *** Hitbox adjusted. * ** Cleaned up and matched for base changes. * ** Matched for base changes. ;V9.19 * ** Bonus movement speed increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 15 at all ranks. * ** Tibbers' aura will properly draw turret aggro onto Annie if it damages enemy champions. ;V9.18 * ** Now grants bonus movement speed that decays over seconds. ** Damage reduction reduced to % from %. ** Cooldown increased to 15 seconds from 10. ;V9.6 * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by pets (i.e. on-ability-hit effects). It is also classified as basic attacks. The fire aura is classified as an ability hit and an AoE effect. ;V8.17 * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 625 from 575. ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 418 from 334. ** Mana growth reduced to 25 from 50. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from 6. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 524 from . ** Health growth increased to 88 from 76. ;V7.15 * and ** *** Now use appropriate fire SFX when spawned. ;V7.9 May 4th Hotfix * General ** Attack animations have received non-gameplay impacting adjustments. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V6.17 * ** Tibbers' bonus movement and attack speed after Annie's death decays 20% faster. ;V6.16 * ** Fixed a bug where Tibbers would repeatedly cancel his bear slaps when you ordered him to attack a unit he was already attacking. ;V6.15 * ** Now properly stun (but don't damage) invulnerable targets when proccing . * ** Now properly stun (but don't damage) invulnerable targets when proccing . ;V6.14 * ** If Tibbers' target enters Fog of War, Tibbers now continues pathing to the target's last known location, rather than stopping in his tracks. ** Tibbers no longer forgets how to attack his target if crowd controlled. ** Fixed a bug where Tibbers couldn't be ordered to attack Inhibitors or the Nexus, though he sometimes decided to do so on his own. ** Fixed a bug where Tibbers could fail to go berserk if Annie gave him a command at the moment she died. ;V6.10 * ** Cooldown no longer resets to full if Tibbers lives past the end of the ability's cooldown. ;V6.9 * ** The current stacks are displayed beneath Annie's overhead health bar, similar to ammunition. * ** Annie should no longer damage enemies who escape the area during the cast time. Note that if you escape the area in the same instant the ability resolves - it will still damage you, as with all other abilities. ** Range increased to 625 from 560. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from 5. ** Damage return on being attacked increased to from . ** Damage return ratio increased to from . ** Movement speed on Tibbers. ** Armor and Magic resistance. ** Now grants % damage reduction. * ** Initial damage reduced to from . ** Initial damage AP ratio reduced to from . ** Burn damage reduced to from . ** Burn damage AP ratio reduced to from . ** on-hit damage reduced to from . ** on-hit damage now scales with . ** attack range increased to 150 from 125. ** Tibbers gains 275% attack speed and 100% movement speed that decays over 3 seconds, as well as the ability to ignore unit collision, upon being summoned, when Annie dies and when she stuns a champion with . ** Tibbers will now persist after Annie's death. Tibbers must remain within 1200 units of Annie's body and will first prioritize her killer, then low health enemies (champions over minions). ** Tibbers will now regenerate every second if he's been out of combat for at least 5 seconds. ** Tibbers restores when Annie dies, but then loses health periodically. ** Tibbers now utilizes the large monster health bar instead of a minion health bar. ** AI improvements: *** Target reacquisition after being disabled. *** Target prioritization *** Longer leash range *** Annie can target herself to have him return to following her. ;V6.8 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ** Adjusted splash artwork for . ;V6.7 * General ** Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. ;V5.21 * / ** Fixed a bug where the reflected damage from Tibbers' Molten Shield wasn't triggering spell effects. ;V5.9 * General ** Attack range reduced to 575 from 625. ;V5.6 * ** Tibbers aura base damage changed to from 35 at all ranks. ;V5.2 * ** Armor and Magic Resist Bonus reduced to from . * ** When Annie casts Molten Shield, Tibbers gains +300 bonus movement speed, decaying over seconds. ** Tibbers now also receives Molten Shield's Armor and Magic Resist if cast while he is summoned. ** Tibbers collision radius reduced. ;V4.13 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 12.5 from 8.5. ;V4.4 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power scaling increased to from . ** If Disintegrate kills its target, the cooldown is reduced by half (in addition to refunding the mana). * ** Base damage decreased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Base damage decreased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ;V4.1 * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from at all levels. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 120. ;V3.8 * ** Tibbers' health increased to from . ** Tibbers' magic resist increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ;V3.01 * General ** Visual update. ** New splash artwork for . ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Targeting cone is now attached to Annie. * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 16. ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 8. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.141 * ** Reactivating the ability while is active now allows you to control your pet, similar to Alt+Right Clicking. ** You will also see a self-only targeting particle when using this ability, depicting what command your pet is following. ;V1.0.0.139 * Stats ** Base health increased to 460 from 424. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where it was returning damage to turrets. ** Duration reduced to 8 seconds from 15. ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 30. ** Mana cost reduced to 20 from 25. ** Armor and magic resist bonus increased to from . ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Now works like other charged passives; activating a spell with the stun no longer builds a charge, but the number of charges required to energize reduced to 4 from 5. ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.120 * Fixed a bug where damage wouldn't trigger if the damage done to Annie was absorbed by other shields. ;V1.0.0.118b * General ** Reverted last patch's walking animation update. * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** No longer gives experience on death. ** Gold bounty increased to 50 from 15. ** Tibber's health increased to from 1200 at all ranks. ** Now gains armor per rank: . ** Now gains magic resist per rank: . ** Reduced the duration to 45 seconds from 60 seconds. ** Area-of-effect burn damage is now 35 at all ranks from , but now has a ability power ratio. ;V1.0.0.118 * General ** Walking animation updated. * ** Added a gray version of the charging icon. ;V1.0.0.112 * General ** New splash artwork for and . ;V1.0.0.111 * General ** Updated tooltips. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Tooltip cleaned up for clarity and included the damage values for Tibbers' area of effect damage. ;V1.0.0.100 * Corrected the buff tooltip on so it correctly states that all attackers receive magic damage. ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Now reflects damage to all normal attacks instead of just melee attacks. ;V1.0.0.86 * Fixed a bug where using after respawning would not trigger the counter. ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Missile speed increased. ;V1.0.0.75 * ** Fixed a bug that allowed Annie to double stun. ;V1.0.0.63 * Stats ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 780. ;V0.9.25.34 * ** If Tibbers kills a sigil monster, Annie will now receive the sigil. * ** Spell projectile changed back to previous look. ;V0.9.25.24 * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ;V0.9.25.21 * ** AI improved to function better. ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Renamed from . ;V0.9.22.15 * ** Area of effect on Tibbers' burning aura reduced to 350 from 400. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V0.9.22.7 * ** Cast range reduced from 650 to 600. ;V0.8.22.115 * ** Tibbers now dies after 60 seconds or when Annie dies. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Stats ** Attack speed reduced to be in line with other casters. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Stats ** Attack speed reduced to be in line with other casters. * : stun duration modified to from sec. ;June 19, 2009 Patch * ** Cast range reduced to 700 from 800. ;June 12, 2009 Patch * Stats ** Base damage increased to 49 from 40. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Made new recommended items. ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Updated recommended items. ;Alpha Week 7 * General ** Ability power growth per level reduced to 0 from 6. ** Fixed tooltip errors. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from ;Alpha Week 4 * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Damage to attacker increased to from . ;Alpha Week 3 * ** Stun duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ;Alpha Week 2 * General ** Fixed bug with Annie's attack timing. ** Fixed a bug with Annie's Pyromania which caused her passive to not activate with some spells. ** Fixed tooltip typos for , , . ** Fixed tooltip functionality for . * ** Reduced Tibbers' attack damage and armor. }} Category:Annie Category:Champion history